Nicknames
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: "A garota da janela". "Srta. Melancolia". "Destino traçado". Três apelidos. Três pessoas. Um sentimento. E um único final. Trágico ou feliz? x SAI/HYUUGA HINATA/HATAKE KAKASHI, Desafio dos Triângulos Loucos. Presente para Srta. Abracadabra x COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto não me pertence Ç.Ç_

_mas não significa que eu vou virar emo ù.ú/_

_

* * *

_

_Essa fanfic foi feita para Srta. Abracadabra, por causa do "Desafio dos Triângulos Loucos". Em que cada um escolheu um triângulo estranho - e nunca trabalhado - e fez a sua fic para a outra XD_

_Quantidade de Capítulos: _5 capítulos

_Triângulo: _Sai x Hinata x Kakashi

_Sumário:_ "A garota da janela". "Srta. Melancolia". "Destino traçado". Três apelidos. Três pessoas. Um sentimento. E um único final. Trágico ou feliz?

**

* * *

**

Nicknames 

**Capítulo Um**

"_A garota da janela". Esse foi o apelido que eu dei a ela inicialmente, quando entrei em minha nova sala. Transferido por problemas pessoais, mudei de país e de vida. As únicas coisas que não sofreram mudanças foram: meu nome, minha arte, meu sorriso falso e meu costume de dar aos outros apelidos, de início._

_Esse último e um vício incontrolável. Não me interesso pelo nome das pessoas ao meu redor. Prefiro muito mais meus apelidos. Mas essa menina precisava ter um nome. "A garota da janela" é algo muito indigno de sua presença._

- Sente-se ao lado de Hyuuga Hinata, por favor. – _o homem de cabelos brancos me diz, com um sorriso no rosto, falso, assim como o meu._

_A menina da janela notou que se dirigiam a ela, então se levantou para que eu a visse. Embora não fosse necessário. E, assim que eu chego em meu novo lugar, ouço, atrás dela, pela voz irritante de uma menina que cabelos loiros:_

- Cuidado com a Hyuuga... A esquisitice dela é contagiosa, assim como fez com os amigos dela.

_Nessa hora a classe toda riu, sem importar-se com os sentimentos dela. Apenas dois não riram. Um, usava óculos escuros e seus cabelos eram pretos. O outro tinha feições selvagens e dois triângulos de cabeça para baixo tatuados no rosto. Eram, definitivamente, os amigos dela._

_Voltei meus olhos na menina da janela e observei que suas feições apenas mudaram para um tom mais pálido e, porque não dizer, mais depressivo._

_O que acontecia com ela eu não sabia._

_Ao menos, ainda não._

"Eu quero ficar perto

De tudo o que acho certo

Até o dia em que eu mudar de opinião

A minha experiência

Meu pacto com a ciência

Meu conhecimento é minha distração"

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Desde aquele dia, as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas. E estava terrivelmente certo. Assim que aquele menino de cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor colocou seus pés para dentro da sala, eu sabia. Seu sorriso falso era notado por mim... Apenas por mim... E talvez por __ela_

_Fez a apresentação inicial e logo eu escolhi um lugar para ele. Não havia mais nenhum ao lado __dela_

_Chamei seu nome e então ela voltou a si. Hyuuga Hinata, ou, como a chamo secretamente, Srta. Melancolia. Isso tudo porque ela não sorri e está sempre melancólica e ausente a tudo. _

_Ouvi o comentário da Yamanaka e todos os pirralhos idiotas rindo. Ela não era estranha, nem esquisita... Era apenas a Srta. Melancolia._

- Yamanaka, mais uma e ficará na detenção. E todos aqueles que rirem disso.

_A loira logo se calou. Assim como todos. Resolvi começar minha aula. Assim que me virei, ouvi alguém sussurrar "Queridinha do professor". Suspirei. Talvez ela fosse. Não era mentira._

_De todos aqueles pirralhos, ela destacava-se. Não por sua beleza, ou pelo seu jeito. Mas por ser... Melancólica. Não havia como não nota-la._

_Não era apenas ela, logicamente._

_Cinco ou seis alunos eram assim. E podia contar nos dedos aqueles que eram como ela._

_Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Kaguya Kimimaro, Koori Haku e Srta. Melancolia. Esse grupo estranho de jovens que se afastava de todos no intervalo e comiam próximos uns dos outros, todos em silêncio. Como um bando, feito apenas para se proteger._

_Não são amigos, apenas... Colegas de um mesmo estado sentimental. Cada um com seu motivo e trauma para ser daquela maneira. Cada um excluído da sociedade de algum modo. Cada um com sua infelicidade, sem confessa-la ao outro._

_O grupo mais interessante que existe, dentre essas coisas comuns que esses pirralhos são. E, dentre essa "tribo" a menina mais bela, a garota mais interessante, a jovem mais delicada, a mulher mais bela... A Srta. Melancolia._

_Que capturou tudo em mim, assim que a vi, quando entrou no colegial._

"Como você pode ver através de meus olhos

como portas abertas?

Conduzindo você até meu interior

onde eu me tornei tão entorpecida"

"Sem uma alma

Meu espirito dorme em algum lugar frio

até que você o encontre

e o leve de volta pra casa"

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Naquela época eu me abatia, nem que fosse o mínimo possível, pelo que diziam de mim. E, quando ele entrou na minha classe, não foi diferente. Afundei-me ainda mais em mim, me cansando de ficar daquele jeito tão... Inútil._

_Após aquele comentário, fixei meu olhar na página em branco do meu caderno. Aquelas linhas verticais finas e quase transparentes. Como meus olhos. Como eu mesma. Suspirei e encarei o que o professor escrevia. Não sentia a mínima vontade de copiar, mas o fiz._

_Fazia tudo o que era necessário para minha vida tornar-se mais incompleta, inconscientemente. No entanto, não tinha como não faze-lo. Meu destino já estava pronto. Meu pai me mandaria para uma faculdade particular especial para que eu pudesse entender o que eu teria que fazer na empresa. Até que eu tivesse condições de substituí-lo. Chamava-me de "Destino traçado". Algo bobo e fútil, como eu._

_Entretanto era melhor que os nomes que me colocavam, desde minha infância. Nomes nada gentis e nada gostosos de serem repetidos. Assim como os outros._

_Outros? Minha família da desgraça. Jovens que tinham a mesma sensação de vazio que eu. Na maioria garotos, entretanto melhores que qualquer "melhor amiga"._

_Não podia chamá-los de amigos, porém não era certo os considerar apenas colegas. Eram algo que ficavam entre essas duas palavras, de maneira harmônica. O sorriso falso de uns me acalmava... Enquanto as opiniões de outros me alegravam. Eu não estava só no mundo, afinal._

_Entretanto sentia frio. Um frio estranho, que me atrapalhava e tirava-me de mim nas horas em que isso não podia acontecer. Normalmente quando eu falava com minha família, ou quando me diziam algo sobre ela, ou até quando me perguntavam._

_Porque eu não queria fazer parte dos Hyuugas. Aqueles que eram a causa de tudo. Aqueles seres perfeitos que eu nunca seria. Aquela vida miserável e fria que tinham e que me consumia todo o tempo. Até que eles vieram até mim._

_Aqueles dois que mudaram tudo, com seus apelidos feitos para a "Destino traçado"._

"Lithium - Não quero me isolar

Lithium - Não quero esquecer como é sentir saudades

Lithium - Eu quero permanecer apaixonada, com minha

tristeza

Oh mas Deus, eu quero me libertar"

* * *

N/A.: _Ficou depressivo... Eu sei. Mas quando eu penso nesse casal eu penso em algo mais ou menos assim i.i_

_sim, é estranho... Mas... eu gostei de escrever._

_Ah! para quem não notou, os PoV são do Sai, do Kakashi e da Hinata - respectivamente._

_e cada um terá uma música especial XD_

_Sai - Dani Carlos (Coisas que eu sei)_

_Kakashi - Evanescence (Bring me to Life)_

_Hinata - Evanescence (Lithium)_

Vai ser uma fic de MUITO drama e pouco romance... Até o quarto cap. n.n

O quinto é especial XD

Onde será revelado com quem ela irá ficar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Desculpem a demora! E desulpa pela demora ainda MAIS demorada, Abracadabra XD

* * *

__Naruto não me pertence Ç.Ç_

ainda.

AINDA Ò.Ó/

_

* * *

_

_Essa fanfic foi feita para Srta. Abracadabra, por causa do "Desafio dos Triângulos Loucos". Em que cada um escolheu um triângulo estranho - e nunca trabalhado - e fez a sua fic para a outra XD_

_Quantidade de Capítulos: _5 capítulos

_Triângulo: _Sai x Hinata x Kakashi

_Sumário:_ "A garota da janela". "Srta. Melancolia". "Destino traçado". Três apelidos. Três pessoas. Um sentimento. E um único final. Trágico ou feliz?

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

_Ele ousava tudo o que eu não fazia. Aproximava-se, sorria, tentava iniciar uma conversa, mesmo que não adiantasse. Ela estava fechada. Trancafiada numa torre alta e cheia de aves escuras a protegendo. Ela não queria ser encontrada. Embora eu quisesse acha-la._

_Era pedir demais tentar achar a chave da porta que levava ao seu coração?Se me respondesse apenas alguma coisa, Srta. Melancolia, eu talvez pudesse ajuda-la em algo. Mas você apenas encarava as folhas em branco de seu caderno e os sapatos lamacentos que usava. Nada mais._

_O que havia de interessante neles? Nada. E na sua família? Também nada. Sem o menor interesse em você._

_Sempre foi você. O centro do mundo. O centro do Universo. O centro do meu coração... O centro da escuridão. E eu sempre gritava, em meu interior "Srta. Melancolia liberte-se! Deixe-me liberta-la!"._

_Porém você não ouvia minhas súplicas... Nem via meus sorrisos... Ou sentia meus olhos sobre ti... Ou até... Os dele._

_Aquele que perseguia e almejava o mesmo que eu..._

_E naquele dia, quando você foi embora, ignorando a chuva que caía, eu te olhava de cima, numa janela embaçada, sentia a vontade de ver o que você derrubara naquele instante. Eu sabia que era algo que podia fazer eu me aproximar de você, te conhecer melhor. Eu queria pegar... Mas não pude._

_Porque "ele" já tinha pego do chão._

"(acorde-me)

Acorde-me por dentro

(Eu não consigo acordar)

Acorde-me por dentro

(salve-me)

Me chame e salve-me da escuridão

(acorde-me)

Obrigue meu sangue a fluir

(eu não consigo acordar)

antes que eu me desfaça

(salve-me)

salve-me do nada que eu me tornei

Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho

Você não pode simplesmente me deixar

Respire através de mim me faça real

Traga-me para a vida"

_º_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_º_

_Meus olhos ficaram rapidamente cegos pela falta de luz, porém eu não liguei. Sabia que chovia. Ouvia o som dos pingos que batiam nos telhados das casas. E gostava disso._

_Era apenas água. Que batia em algo mais forte e que escorria lentamente, sem um caminho a seguir. Podia juntar-se, em poças, ou ficar sob as folhas. Algo sem importância, porém, eu sempre sabia que uma pessoa a desejava mais que ouro. Como a escuridão._

_Por que como a escuridão? Porque simplesmente, mesmo não querendo admitir, é algo que todos temos, dentro de nós, prevalecendo muito mais que outras coisas. Dependemos disso, sem querer admitir e adoramos provar o gosto, mesmo que algum acompanhante. Mesmo com a amargura, tristeza, infelicidade... Nós gostamos. Porque sabemos que este gosto não é apenas nosso. É o gosto de várias pessoas. Era o meu também._

_Entretanto, naquele dia, enquanto filosofava sobre a água e o quanto eu amava, por ser algo como a escuridão, algo como eu, a "Destino Traçado", que apenas caminhava para sua casa, sem vontade, esperando para ver o rosto cheio de desgosto das pessoas que me cercavam, não notei que derrubei um papel. Um papel que ia mudar meu apelido... De uma vez por todas._

_Entretanto, "Destino Traçado", naquela hora, estava respeitando seu apelido e caminhando para seu destino, então não podia ligar ou notar o que ocorria ao seu redor..._

"Venha pra cama, não me deixe dormir sozinha

Não poderia esconder o vazio que você mostra sem

saber

Nunca se mostrou ser tão frio

Apenas não bebeu o bastante para dizer que me ama

Eu não posso me acalmar

O que há de errado comigo"

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Não havia o que esquecer dela. Não havia como não nota-la. Seus cabelos negros e longos, sua pele branca, seus olhos quase transparentes... Sua alma ferida. Notei isso após quase dois meses de convivência. Uma convivência silenciosa... Uma convivência de olhares... Todos meus._

_Ela parecia mais ferida. Mais machucada. Mais incerta de tudo. "A garota da janela" rumava para algum lugar que eu não conseguia chegar. Nem eu... Nem meu sorriso falso._

_Ela não sofrera tudo o que sofri. Porém ela era mais ferida que eu. Quem disse que o amor e o carinho de uma família era algo bom? Notei isso pelos olhos dela. E me senti o ser mais sortudo do mundo._

_Idiota. Eu seria sortudo se a tivesse, pensava para mim, tentando esquecer o que havia sentido. E eu estava certo. Porque aquele professor de cabelos brancos sentia o mesmo._

_A pressão daquele olhar que ele fazia, quando eu tentava iniciar uma conversa, era incrível. E esta continuava, mesmo que minha aproximação falhasse._

_Odiava isso. Odiava ele. Odiava a tudo ao meu redor, e eu também. Menos ela. Ela eu tinha pena de odiar._

_E quando, naquele dia, a vi sair na chuva, sem nem usar alguma coisa para se proteger, notei uma coisa._

_Ela queria mesmo ficar na chuva. E não ser tirada de lá. Perder o calor pouco a pouco, e ser ignorada. Porque ela não tinha escolha. Pena que eu não respeitava (e ainda não respeito) a opinião dos outros._

_Num instante a vi derrubar um papel. No outro, eu já havia pegado este. Embora eu quisesse, não me surpreendi. Aquela era a letra dela, sentia isso. Porque essas palavras estavam escritas em seus olhos e queimavam em sua garganta. Aquele poema era tudo o que eu precisava._

"_Ela só queria alguém..._

_Ela só queria alguma coisa..._

_Nem que fosse para humilha-la ou usa-la_

_Mas que estivesse ao lado dela quando precisasse..._

_Ela só queria alguém para dividir a dor..._

_De carregar aquela família..._

_Alguém que não a abandonasse naquelas horas..._

_Só alguém._

_Cansada de ver o nada..._

_De falar com ilusões..._

_De brincar com amigos imaginários..._

_De chorar e ninguém ajuda-la..._

_De ser uma coisa..._

_Que não era viva._

_Ela só queria alguém..._

_Alguém que nunca veio..._

_Alguém que a tirasse de lá..._

_Alguém que nunca veio._

_Até que..."_

_Aquilo me fez entende-la mais um pouco, naquele dia. O que mais ela guardava para si, na forma de poemas sem rima?_

"Coisas que eu sei

Eu adivinho sem ninguém ter me contado

Coisas que eu sei

O meu rádio relógio mostra o tempo errado

Aperte o play

Eu gosto do meu quarto 

Do meu desarrumado

Ninguém sabe mexer na minha confusão

É o meu ponto de vista

Não aceito turistas

Meu mundo ta fechado pra visitação"

* * *

N/A.: Aleluia eu terminei /o/

XD

Pensei que não ia dar... Mas deu n.n

Nossa! Dessa vez várias pessoas leram essa loucura xD

n.n

Obrigada 8D

Sabe... Acho que essa fic tá meio surrealista o.õ

Mas quem se importa?

Ah sim n.n

O poema... Fui eu que fiz n.n

Só passei para o computador.

É que eu descobri que eu tenho tendências suicidas e depressivas... E posso ser considerada uma serial killer OU um perigo para a sociedade, no futuro.

n.n

XD

_Agora vamos às respostas n.n_

_

* * *

_

Foram MUITAS reviews n.n

Me senti importante 8D

XD

* * *

Srta Abracadabra – _XD _

_Eu preferi mais a sua fanfic... i-i_

_-ser que ama Kiba uke- xD_

_Nyaa... Quem é que sabe?_

_Talvez ela fique com ele... Talvez não n.n_

_Isso também é para você, senhorita Lady Murder xD_

_

* * *

_Ida-Chan _- XD_

_Eu sou apaixonada pela Amy Lee! Ela é demais :D_

_Eu não vou contar pra ninguém! MUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAU xD_

_Aqui está a continuação e... Quantos os casais... A idéia foi toda da Abracadabra-sama!_

_

* * *

_Isa belle b.a.y.h _- nyaah!_

_sério que achou fofo? XD_

_obrigada!_

_

* * *

_Anjo Setsuna - _hahahahaha!_

_não é a única que gosta de coisas tristes e melancólicas n.n_

_eu também não sou emo i.i/_

_sim sim..._

_eu não acredito que a Hinata seja insegura na mente dela xD_

_só quietinha n.n_

_

* * *

_Wuahana - _Yo o/_

_sério? XD_

_gosto de coisas dramáticas, mais que romances, porque isso tem em todo lugar XP_

_Sim sim..._

_odeio isso¬¬_

_a Hinata não é galinha e nem fofoqueira!_

_é insegura e depressiva!_

_ao meos eu acho que é .._

_tô tentando manter eles sem OC, ao menos por enquanto n.n/_

_

* * *

_Nylleve - _hahahahaha!_

_eu sempre odiei a Ino¬¬_

_XD_

_coisas dramáticas são legais n.n_

_logo logo você vai saber o/_

_

* * *

_Prii O. -_ um triângulo que veio da mente da Abracadabra-sama XD_

_hahahahaah! digo o mesmo XD_

_eu tô escrevendo uma fic SaiSakuSasu xD_

_sério é? XD_

_é né .._

_vai dar alguma besteira entre os dois XD_

_todo mundo virou fã de KakaHina agora? XD_

_nee... demorou um pouco... mas veio o/_

_

* * *

_Hinatinha-chan - _eu também achei o.o"_

_XD_

_espero que tenha gostado n.n/_

_

* * *

_Sweet Pandora - _viu? saiu XD_

_nyaa...!_

_eu também amo coisas melancólicas n.n/_

_hahahahaha_

_viu? demorou um pouco... Mas chegou... e naquele dia você me deu medo!_

_Bianca - Eu ainda estou esperando o próximo cap.! ò.ó/_

_Helen - Tá .._

_XDDDDDDDDD_

_com você me cobrando, não tem como esquecer XP_

_(Pudim)_

_

* * *

_lythos-chan - _cara, de novo? Tem alguma alma viva querendo torcer pelo Sai? Oo"_

_O triângulo é crédito da Abracadabra (de novo? XD)_

_aqui está o novo! o/_

_

* * *

_Mayza - _nyaa...! Que bom que gostou dessa fic!_

_é triste, mas tô tentando fazer ficar pior XD_

_-maldosa-_

_nyaa..._

_que bom que gostou o/_

_aqui está a continuação n.n

* * *

reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto não me pertence... Mas quem se importa? Eu estou fazendo dele o que bem entender 8D

* * *

_Essa fanfic foi feita para Srta. Abracadabra, por causa do "Desafio dos Triângulos Loucos". Em que cada um escolheu um triângulo estranho - e nunca trabalhado - e fez a sua fic para a outra XD_

_Quantidade de Capítulos: 5 capítulos_

_Triângulo: Sai x Hinata x Kakashi_

_Sumário: "A garota da janela". "Srta. Melancolia". "Destino traçado". Três apelidos. Três pessoas. Um sentimento. E um único final. Trágico ou feliz?

* * *

_

**Capítulo Três**

_A chuva começou a cair lentamente, sem nem eu perceber. Estava perdida em meu mundo negro e vazio. Pouco a pouco as gotas ficaram mais grossas e apenas me restou entrar em algum lugar._

_Não que eu não gostasse de tomar chuva, mas eu não podia toma-la agora. Não queria dar mais motivos há meu pai. Nem há minha irmã ou há meu primo. Vi um café aberto e logo entrei._

_Era um lugar confortável, de um cheiro forte de grãos moídos da bebida principal. Aspirei aquele cheiro e logo procurei um lugar para sentar._

- O que deseja, senhorita? _– uma jovem de cabelos marrons longos me perguntou, suas orbes marrons se fechando para dar espaço ao belo e animador sorriso._

_Desejei poder sorrir daquela maneira, ao lhe responder. Porém só consegui falar, num tom frio e mórbido:_

- Chá, por favor.

_Ela não pareceu se ofender pela minha voz e nem pela minha expressão. Deu mais um de seus sorrisos e se afastou com um "Com licença". A felicidade dela me assustava... E me invejava._

_Ela não demorou em me trazer o pedido, porém o sino da porta tocava cada vez mais insistentemente. Era um lugar muito famoso por ser casual, logo notei. Colocou meu pedido à minha frente, junto de uma torta de chocolate. Eu não entendi e a encarei. Com mais um de seus sorrisos, me falou:_

- O chocolate afasta as sensações ruins. – _e se afastou._

_Encarei aquele doce e achei algo banal. Eu definitivamente não ia pagar por aquilo. Porque "Destino traçado" não pode comer coisas como chocolate, justifiquei. _

_O pequeno sino tocou mais uma vez. Imediatamente eu encarei a porta, dessa vez para saber que tipo de pessoas passavam pelo local._

_Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. De todos, eu não esperava ele._

Lithium - Não quero me isolar

Lithium - Não quero esquecer como é sentir saudades

Lithium - Eu quero permanecer apaixonada, com minha

tristeza

Não quero ficar pra baixo dessa vez

Afogar minha vontade de voar

Aqui na escuridão, eu conheço eu mesma

Não me prenda antes que eu me liberte

Deixe-me ir

Querido, eu te perdôo por tudo

Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar sozinho

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Entrei no café de meus dois amigos, cansado. Chovia muito e eu estava empenhado em achar alguma maneira de mudar a Srta. Melancolia. Abri a porta levemente, observando já pela vitrine, que o local estava cheio._

_Assim que fechei a porta, a voz alegre e animada de Rin ecoou em meus ouvidos:_

- Kakashi! Que bom te ver!

_Sorri para ela e a cumprimentei. Ela animava a todos e eu não era exceção. Pensei que talvez a Srta. Melancolia pudesse também se contagiar com essa atitude, mas fui tirado de meus pensamentos pela voz de minha amiga:_

- Hoje seu lugar está vago... Desculpe. – _senti um pouco de desapontamento. Rin nunca deixava as pessoas sentarem em meu lugar – _Mas entenda que a menina merece.

_Não a entendi. No entanto, ao pousar meus olhos em minha mesa, vi a Srta. Melancolia, me encarando, levemente assustada. Murmurei para Rin que ela era minha aluna e fui em sua direção._

_Srta. Melancolia me encarava como se fosse um coelho encurralado por uma raposa ou um lobo. Encolheu-se um pouco em sua cadeira. Perguntei, com o máximo de minha educação, se podia me sentar lá. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e começou a encarar seu pedaço de torta._

_Parecia indecisa. Não querer comer aquele doce, ou devora-lo sem pestanejar. Seus dedos brincando com o garfo e sua outra mão segurando a xícara de chá. Ela levemente o bebia, mas ainda encarava a comida açucarada. Logo concluí que quem entregou o pedido foi Rin._

_E a mesma veio até mim com minha bebida e doce favoritos. Logo cortei o bolo de morango com meu garfo e o enfiei inteiro na boca. Srta. Melancolia me observou, num breve momento._

_Fiz os mesmos movimentos, e logo terminei meu doce. Via que agora ela encarava meu prato vazio, para rapidamente voltar ao seu próprio. Rin veio novamente, perguntando:_

- Quer mais um pedaço, Kakashi?

_Pensei em responder com um "Sim, por favor". Entretanto, eu decidi mudar um pouco. Encorajar um pouco. Então minha resposta foi..._

(acorde-me)

Acorde-me por dentro

(Eu não consigo acordar)

Acorde-me por dentro

(salve-me)

Me chame e me salve-me da escuridão

(acorde-me)

Obrigue meu sangue a fluir

(eu não consigo acordar)

antes que eu me desfaça

(salve-me)

salve-me do nada que eu me tornei

Congelada por dentro

sem o seu toque

sem o amor, querido

só você é a vida entre os mortos

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

- Vou querer um pedaço da torta que entregou a Hyuuga-san, por favor. E a mesma bebida que a dela. _– ele falou, polidamente._

_Meu estômago revirou, naquele instante. "A garota da janela" voltou seus olhos a ele. E eu desejei que esse olhar fosse meu (mesmo que fosse assustado). Os olhos dele a encontraram e ele sorriu, fazendo-a corar._

_Reprimi minha vontade de mata-lo e amaldiçoei-me de minha idéia. Acordei aquele dia com vontade de desenhar ou escrever algo. Algo que fosse parecido com "A menina da janela". A chuva era perfeita. Porém eu acabei passando em frente ao café, naquele instante._

_A mulher voltou com um pedaço idêntico – senão maior – da torta e com uma xícara de chá. O __mesmo__ chá. Mordeu o primeiro pedaço, fechando os olhos e sentindo aquele sabor invadir sua boca._

_Eu odiava chocolate. E chá. Porém, aquele agir me fascinou... Porque fascinou "A garota da janela". Logo ele bebeu um pouco do chá e então murmurou para ela:_

- Você tem um ótimo gosto.

_Ela corou ainda mais e encarou seu prato, ainda cheio. E ele apenas devorava aquela torta e bebia seu chá._

_Naquele instante eu decidi que iria provar chocolate e chá. E gostar._

_Porque "A garota da janela" provou de sua torta e deu um minúsculo sorriso._

Coisas que eu sei

O medo mora perto das idéias loucas

Coisas que eu sei

Se eu for eu vou assim não vou trocar de roupa

É minha Lei

Eu corto os meus dobrados

Acerto os meus pecados

Ninguém pergunta mais depois que eu já paguei

Eu vejo o filme em pausas

Eu imagino casas

Depois eu já nem lembro do que eu desenhei

* * *

**N/A.: **Nyahh...! que amei esse capítulo. Mais pela parte do Sai, porque eu achei muito fofa n-n

_Gostei mesmo de escrever e creio que o fim será o melhor que eu já fiz! \o/_

_Bom... Espero que tenham gostado e que tenha valido a demora n-n_

_Agora às reviews?

* * *

_

Srta Abracadabra – nyaa... Não vai se decepcionar com o fim! XD

Espero que tenha gostado do momento KakaHina, o próximo será SaiHina e eu vou caprichar! Sim sim... ¬¬"

Agora eu não vou reclamar do fim da minha fic porque... Ninguém sabe o que quer XD

(nem eu XD)

gostou desse?

* * *

Isa belle b.a.y.h – Outra? Oo 

E onde está os fãs de SaiHina? O-o

XD

Que bom que está gostando! Sim, eu estou tentando deixar o mais realista possível.

* * *

Lady Murder – ahahahaha! Que bom! XD 

Sim, os dois são perfeitos sim!

Espero que tenha gostado desse n-n

XD

Sem palavras? XD

* * *

Sophia.DiLUA – intriga? Que bom \o/ 

XD

Tanto assim? Nossa! Obrigada!

Nyaa... Eu não vou dizer com quem ela vai ficar ù-u

XD

* * *

Hii.Carwell – olá! o/ 

Ahahahaha!

Que fã mais gentil!

XD

Obrigada pelos (tantos) elogios!

Fiquei muito contente n.n

Sabe que existem pessoas que não gostam das minhas fics? XD

Eu conheço pessoas assim XD

* * *

Nylleve – todos detestam ela¬¬ 

Espero que a fic esteja do seu grado e que não tenha demorado muito!

* * *

Wuahana – nyaa! 

Obrigada! n.n

É porque eu gosto bastante com o Sai e acabo me identificando com ele n-n

Nyaa...! suas reviews e seus elogios me deixam com muito ânimo n.n

E que gênero você quer a sua SasuKiba? XD

* * *

Hinatinha-chan – obrigada. também gosto muito dele. 

Eu também adorei esses três XD

Só que são muito complexos XD

Que bom que está gostando tanto da fic!

Espero que tenha gostado do cap.

* * *

Sweet Pandora – obrigada 8D 

Aê! Alguém que torce pelo Sai!

XD

Tudo bem... sei como é. E além do mais... Dá para a gente se falar lá na escola n.n

* * *

Dondeloth – hahahaha! 

Que bom que está adorando a fic!

Uau! Quantos elogios!

É lógico que eu não vou parar essa fic! Ò-o/

Vou continuar o mais rápido possível!

XD

Nossa... Como você é gentil.

* * *

Obrigada pelo apoio e pelos elogios. Espero que esse capítulo esteja bom, também. 

**REVIEWS?**


	4. Chapter 4

-arrumando isso-

Olá! Mil desculpas! Eu mandei a fanfic num estado deplorável, eu sei. Porém eu não podia mudar a configuração porque... Bom... Eu ia sair em cinco minutos e nem tinha tomado banho. A Srta. Abracadabra sabe desssa história.

_Naruto não me pertence, senão eu não estaria escrevendo esse maldito Disclaimer.¬¬_

_

* * *

__Essa fanfic foi feita para Srta. Abracadabra, por causa do "Desafio dos Triângulos Loucos". Em que cada um escolheu um triângulo estranho - e nunca trabalhado - e fez a sua fic para a outra XD_

_Quantidade de Capítulos: 5 capítulos_

_Triângulo: Sai x Hinata x Kakashi_

_Sumário: "A garota da janela". "Srta. Melancolia". "Destino traçado". Três apelidos. Três pessoas. Um sentimento. E um único final. Trágico ou feliz?_

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

_Naquele dia eu estava mais feliz que o normal, todos perceberam. Eu ganhara um ponto a mais do que Sai. Eu fizera Srta. Melancolia sorrir. Nada podia estragar aquele dia. Mas o fez._

_Ainda o odeio pelo que fez. E ele a mim. Fora tudo planejado. Fora tudo por causa do chá e do chocolate._

_Uma vingança bem planejada, eu admito. Ele sempre me pareceu mais inteligente do que os outros alunos... E até mais que os professores. Sim, mais inteligente. E mais frio, cauteloso, forte e capaz que todo o resto._

_Menos dela. E ele sabia. Por isso que agia daquele jeito. Por isso a amava. Ela era muito melhor que ele._

_E também foi por isso que ele planejou, minuciosamente, aquilo. Arquitetou o melhor dos planos. No intervalo, o pôs em prática. Pois ela estaria sozinha. Porque ela não estava com os "amigos" dela._

Todo esse tempo

Eu não posso acreditar que eu não pude ver

Me mantive no escuro mas você estava lá na minha

frente

Eu tenho dormido há 1000 anos

parece que eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo

Sem um pensamento

Sem uma voz

sem uma alma

Não me deixe morrer aqui/deve haver algo a mais

Traga-me para a vida

(acorde-me)

Acorde-me por dentro

(Eu não consigo acordar)

Acorde-me por dentro

(salve-me)

Me chame e me salve-me da escuridão

(acorde-me)

Obrigue meu sangue a fluir

(eu não consigo acordar)

antes que eu me desfaça

(salve-me)

salve-me do nada que eu me tornei

_º_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_º_

_Não esperava ele sentado ali, no banco em que eu costumava sentar. Não esperava vê-lo sorrindo, encarando uma folha de um caderno de desenho. E não esperava sentir curiosidade. _

_Aproximei-me cautelosamente, não queria que ele fosse embora, nem que me desse uma má resposta (como os outros). Porém ele me detectou. Sem me encarar, falou:_

- É um desenho para você.

_Me surpreendi e então ele me encarou. O sorriso se tornou mais largo – e mais puro. Meu coração acelerou. Ele me amava._

_Deu-me espaço para sentar e eu o fiz. Curiosa, observei por seu ombro. Notou isso também e me entregou o caderno de desenho. Eu tive vontade de chorar._

_Uma garotinha muito lindinha estava com um regador nas mãos, a água saindo deste e subindo. Rodeada de estrelas, ela sorria, observando sua "plantação" de estrelas. O fundo era completamente verde, como as roupas e o cabelo da menina._

_Era perfeito. E, bem no canto direito, em ideogramas perfeitos, na mais belas das letras, estava escrito "Garden of Stars"._

_Era para mim? Eu não entendia. Por que algo tão belo era para mim? Ele me respondeu, numa voz calma e doce:_

- Fiz porque me lembra o poema que derrubou na rua, há um tempo atrás.

_Congelei. Então era com ele que o poema estava._

- Por quê? – _me pus a perguntar. Aquele poema não era doce._

_Ele apenas me entregou uma folha de caderno normal. Graças àquela "resposta", parei de me chamar de "Destino Traçado"._

E no fim, eu acho que eu falhei

Sempre encontro meu lugar entre as cinzas

Eu não posso me acalmar

O que há de errado comigo

Lithium - Não quero me isolar

Lithium - Não quero esquecer como é sentir saudades

Lithium - Eu quero permanecer apaixonada, com minha

tristeza

Oh mas Deus, eu quero me libertar

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Eu ri muito de sua cara, professor. Tinha sido muito divertido vê-lo congelar e muito gratificante sentir as lágrimas da "A Garota da Janela"._

_Porque eu ganhara algo mais dela. Porque eram dela._

_Criei aquele desenho, pensando em tudo o que conhecia sobre ela, por aquele poema feito por suas delicadas mãos. Planejei tudo e, como sabia onde ela se sentava, escondendo-se do mundo que a perseguia, como se ela fosse uma bruxa (a mais bela delas), tudo ficou mais fácil._

_Sorri ao ver sua aproximação. Um sorriso que não dava há tempos. Um sorriso que veio junto do vento. Um sorriso que só ela podia me tirar. Um sorriso que apenas lhe dizia que eu a amava._

_Então lhe falei do desenho e a convidei, silenciosamente, para sentar-se ao meu lado. O mostrei e lhe expliquei porque era para ela e o que era realmente. Era simples._

_Era minha obra-prima. "O Jardim de Estrelas" era perfeito. Porque era o que eu sentia por ela. "A Garota da Janela" agora entendia meus motivos. E, se quisesse recusar meus sentimentos, que fizesse. Aquele desenho já me dava todo o amor que eu podia ter dela._

_Mostrei então o poema. _

"_Ela só queria alguém..._

_Ela só queria alguma coisa..._

_Nem que fosse para humilha-la ou usa-la_

_Mas que estivesse ao lado dela quando precisasse..._

_Ela só queria alguém para dividir a dor..._

_De carregar aquela família..._

_Alguém que não a abandonasse naquelas horas..._

_Só alguém._

_Cansada de ver o nada..._

_De falar com ilusões..._

_De brincar com amigos imaginários..._

_De chorar e ninguém ajuda-la..._

_De ser uma coisa..._

_Que não era viva._

_Ela só queria alguém..._

_Alguém que nunca veio..._

_Alguém que a tirasse de lá..._

_Alguém que nunca veio._

_Até que..."_

- Essa é a sua parte do poema. Atrás, esta a minha.

_Ela virou. E leu, em voz alta, com aquela doce melodia que o fazia para poucos._

"_...Até que o Jardim de Estrelas_

_Apareceu._

_E junto disso,_

_A esperança._

_Ela não mais estava sozinha._

_E, com todo o amor e cuidado,_

_O regava,_

_E mesmo que_

_Umas dessas partissem..._

_Sempre haveriam mais e mais_

_A lhe fazer companhia._

_Porque o Jardim de Estrelas..._

_A amavam._

_Como eu a você,_

'_A Garota da Janela',_

_Hyuuga Hinata."_

_Vi as lágrimas caírem, delicadamente. Ela sorriu, ainda encarando o papel. Levantei-me, me espreguiçando e fitando o céu. Estava ensolarado. Sorri. Resolvi que já era hora de partir._

_No entanto, antes disso, cutuquei-a. "A Garota da Janela" nem pôde me encarar e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha._

- Tenha um bom-dia Hinata.

_E me afastei. Quando pude avistar, direito, as janelas superiores do prédio, encarei, com um sorriso malicioso, o professor. O rosto irritado indicava que ele me viu com Hinata._

_E eu não dava a mínima._

Coisas que eu sei

Não guardo mais agendas no meu celular

Coisas que eu sei

Eu compro aparelhos que eu não sei usar

Eu já comprei

Ás vezes dá preguiça

Na areia movediça

Quanto mais eu mexo mais afundo em mim

Eu moro num cenário

Do lado imaginário

Eu entro e saio sempre quando eu tô afim

Coisas que eu sei

As noites ficam claras no raiar do dia

Coisas que eu sei

São coisas que antes eu somente não sabia... (2x)

Agora eu sei...

* * *

Certo...¬¬

Eu odeio a nova configuração do

Não consigo pôr o sublinhado que eles tiraram! ò-o

Injusto.¬¬

Bom... Eu estou de volta à minha casa e agora... Vamos responder às reviews?

(Fiquei muito feliz em ver as pessoas mandando review, mesmo a configuração estejando uma droga)

e se querem saber do porque dessa cena kawaii do Sai com a Hinata...

1) a imagem REALMENTE EXISTE. Este é o link, para os demais curisos (troque as palavras por seus respectivos "atalhos")

_Garden of Stars: _http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)www(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com(barra)print(barra)2339408(barra)

2) Quanto à cena do beijo na bochecha... Bom... Aconteceu comigo! n/n

--Flashback--

-Hee-chan arrumando as coisas debaixo da carteira, na hora daentrada, porque tudo tem que estar em devido lugar-

-Hee-chan cutucada-

Hee-chan - O.ô -encara garoto idiota-

Garoto Idiota - o.o

-Hee-chan olha na direção de que garoto idiota está olhando-

Garoto Kawaii: - Bom dia. -beija a bochecha da Helen-

Hee-chan - -mode onHyuuga Hinata-

40 minutos depois: -Hee-chan com o saco cheio por garoto idiota e amigo também idiota ficarem perguntando se ela não estava com febre-

--Fim do Flashback--

E essa foi a minha inspiração. ;D

* * *

Agora... Às reviews n.n

_Srta Abracadabra_ - nyaa! que bom que está gostando. n.n E aí? Ficou feliz pelo Sai? XD Tudo bem. O Hiei é minha razão de viver. Nee... Desculpa pelo ataque de TOC que eu tive. Mas é algo que eu não posso impedir. Ç.Ç -sofre com isso- Obrigada pela review! (E te vejo daqui há duas semanas, certinho n.n)

* * *

_Sophia.DiLUA_ - Ainda quer ela com o Kakashi? XD O próximo capítulo é o final. Espero que tenha gostado n.n Obrigada pela review! o/

* * *

_Hii.Carwell_ - O Sai é uma pessoa interessante. Por isso eu gosto dele. n.n Hahaha! Comigo também. -adora chocolate- Obrigada pela review

* * *

_S2DeAtH aNgElS2 _- Sim sim. Os dois são bons. n.n Adorei saber que está gostando dessa fic! Motiva tanto os outros 8D Obrigada pela review n.n

* * *

_Isa belle b.a.y.h_ - Tudo bem. Críticas são bem-vindas n.n Mas ainda acha SaixHina sem sal? -caprichou no capítulo- Obrigada pela review 83

* * *

_Wuahana - _Hahahaha! Seus elogios sempre me deixam mais feliz 8D O que, segundo minha mãe, é impossível XD Bom... Esse capítulo foi mais romântico, mas espero que tenha gostado. n.nb Essa ficou fofa, também? Certo! -amarra bandana na testa- EU SEI QUE CONSIGO Ò-O/ E tudo bem quanto ao lemon XD Odeio fazer pessoas deixarem de ser inocentes x.x Obrigada pela review!

* * *

_Nylleve_ - Espero que a cena de hoje te faça torcer ainda mais pro Sai 8D Eu amei escrever isso e amei seus elogios. Eu conheço pessoas que gostam dela o.õ -amiga ama a Ino- ... Mal gosto, né? XD Mas ela fica fofa com o Kiba n.n Nessas horas eu queria ser a Hinata i.i Obrigada pela review n.n

* * *

_Dondeloth_ - uau! quantos elogios. o.o -impressionada- Eu adoro escrever assim n.n Eu tenho muita sorte de ter uma garota tão legal, que fala coisas tão fofas pra mim. 83 Todos deveriam ter uma pessoa como você XD Fico muito grata com seus elogios, eles até me deixam sem graça. Se você gosta de yaoi, vai gostar da fanfic que eu estou escrevendo, chamada "Palavras", uma Uchihacest que é mais ou menos assim, no PoV do Sasuke n.n E também têm a de Death Note, "Efêmero", que são Drabbles do Near. n.n Mas já chega de fazer propaganda! Amei demais a sua review. Espero que nesse capítulo você tenha também gostado. Beijos com sabor de coelhinho da Páscoa. 83

* * *

_Mayza _- XD ela não tem mais apelido. Ao menos, não dela mesmo ou do Sai X3 Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido do seu agrado. n.n Muito obrigada pela review n.n

* * *

_Hinatinha-chan _- Muita complexidade machuca a mente das autoras XD Que bom que estpa gostando! Espero que esse capítulo também tenha te deixado feliz n.n Obrigada pela review!

* * *

**Reviews?**

(E vamos agradecer ao meu TOC - Transtorno Obssessivo Compulsivo - pelo capítulo de hoje, que iria vir só daqui há... Sabe-se lá quanto tempo? ... Um dia eu enloqueço a Abracadabra XD)

E realmente me desculpe pelo meu TOC, Abracadabra, mas eu preciso respeitar isso i.i -parou de lutar contra-


	5. Chapter 5

_Essa fanfic foi feita para Srta. Abracadabra, por causa do "Desafio dos Triângulos Loucos". Em que cada um escolheu um triângulo estranho - e nunca trabalhado - e fez a sua fic para a outra XD_

_Quantidade de Capítulos: 5 capítulos_

_Triângulo: Sai x Hinata x Kakashi_

_Sumário: "A garota da janela". "Srta. Melancolia". "Destino traçado". Três apelidos. Três pessoas. Um sentimento. E um único final. Trágico ou feliz?_

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

_Os dias foram muito mais agradáveis, após aquele momento. Admito que o mundo pareceu mais colorido, também. E divertido. Muito divertido. Talvez fossem por minha culpa, já que eu me deliciava com o que conseguia fazer com Hinata, apenas ao observa-la e a mesma notar._

_Às vezes eu a acompanhava até sua enorme mansão – que ela parecia abominar – num silêncio bonito, como uma obra de arte. Parecíamos namorados e eu adorava este fato. Não conversávamos, porém palavras nunca foram necessárias. E eu sentia que, se tentasse iniciar uma conversa, naquele momento tão agradável, eu definitivamente estragaria tudo. E eu odeio destruir a perfeição._

- Até, Sai._ – ela me sussurrou, num dia ensolarado._

_Apenas acenei e pude notar perfeitamente o sorriso que ela deu, antes de fechar seu portão. Era minúsculo e misterioso; era perfeito e delicado._

_Entretanto, eu devia ter lembrado-me que, o que é bom, nunca dura muito. Ao chegar em minha nova casa adotiva, esse ditado ficou preso em minha mente, junto com uma notícia desagradável._

_Ao ouvi-la, escondendo ao máximo minha decepção por culpa do destino, concluí que não iria à escola, no outro dia depois daquele._

_Falhara em meu único objetivo de vida._

Coloque todos os seus anjos à beira do abismo

Guarde todas as rosas, eu não estou morta

Eu deixei um espinho debaixo da sua cama

Eu nunca fui

Vá dizer ao mundo que eu ainda estou por aqui

Eu não voei, eu estou descendo

Você é o vento, o único som

Sussurre para meu coração

Quando a esperança estiver acabada

E ninguém puder te salvar

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Meus dias deixaram de ser agradáveis após a vitória esmagadora que Sai me fez sofrer. Porém, admito que, quando cheguei um dia na escola e soube da terrível – para os outros professores, claro – notícia, senti-me nas nuvens._

_Esforcei-me por anos para muda-la. Não seria nenhum pirralho a tira-la de mim. A "Srta. Melancolia" estaria comigo para sempre, ele não._

_Atravessei os corredores cantarolando uma música. Era mais que lógico que eu não o veria ali. Não, ele não estaria ali, como sempre. Ele faltaria, tinha certeza. E tudo voltaria a ser como era, antes de conhecermos ele. Tanto eu, quanto "Srta. Melancolia". _

_Ao entrar na classe, fingi uma decepção no rosto._

- Bom dia classe..._ – minha voz saiu com tanta falsidade, que até me surpreendi _– Lamentavelmente hoje tive uma péssima notícia...

Eu caminho sozinha

Cada passo que dou

Eu caminho sozinha

Minha tempestade de inverno

Mantendo-me acordada

Nunca acaba

Quando eu caminho sozinha

Volte a dormir para sempre

Bem longe dos tolos e tranque a porta

Eles estão por aí e eles terão certeza de que

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Um dia antes de tudo aquilo, eu confesso que finalmente definira meus sentimentos, tanto por Sai, quanto por Kakashi. Eu amava um deles, sabia, porém não tinha certeza de quem era. Após uma noite inteira de reflexão, eu compreendi e, no outro dia, iria revela-los. E que o mundo explodisse, pois eu iria faze-lo._

_Ao entrar na sala de aula, a pessoa que se sentava ao meu lado não estava lá. Estranhei, já que Sai sempre estava lá antes de todos._

- O que foi, Hyuuga? _– a voz da Yamanaka soou com mais desdém aquele dia – _Seu namorado não está aqui hoje?

_Pela primeira vez em minha vida, senti raiva daquelas palavras. Como ela ousava intrometer-se na vida das pessoas que nem ao menos a considerava um ser pensante? Virei-me para, pela primeira vez em minha vida inteira, retruca-la, no entanto eu não pude, já que Kakashi entrara._

- Bom dia classe...– _e notei seus olhos na carteira ao meu lado. Imediatamente senti-me zonza, enjoada –_ Lamentavelmente hoje tive uma péssima notícia... Nosso querido colega Amamiya Sai mudar-se-á para outra cidade. Agora mesmo ele deve estar no aeroporto, pronto para partir.

_Não ouvi mais nada, então._

Você não tem que ver

O que eu acabei me tornando

Ninguém pode te ajudar

Eu caminho sozinha

Cada passo que dou

Eu caminho sozinha

Minha tempestade de inverno

Mantendo-me acordada

Nunca acaba

Quando eu caminho sozinha

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

- HYUUGA! – a voz de Kakashi ecoou, um pouco mais alta que o normal.

A menina não parou. Simplesmente saiu da classe e correu pelo corredor, pronta para ir atrás de Sai. Pois era ele que a mesma amava. Era ele que ela desejava. O professor calou-se. Perdera, afinal.

O fôlego logo lhe faltou, a cada novo passo que dava, já no pátio. Parou apenas nos portões, agarrando seu coração com uma das mãos e apoiando-se no muro. As lágrimas começaram a escapar. Mal tentara e já havia desistido. As possibilidades de ser bem-sucedida naquela loucura eram mais do que mínimas. Não tinha jeito. Não tinha nenhuma opção.

Porém, como se sua mente tivesse sido clareada, pegou o celular que deixava no bolso e ligou para a única pessoa que poderia realmente lhe ajudar naquele momento.

**X**

Sai encarou, sem muita excitação, seu avião chegar. Logo estaria longe daquela cidade. Longe de Hinata e entregando-a de bandeja para aquele professorzinho de quinta. Ao lembrar-se desse fato, chutou a primeira coisa que havia visto, porém não foi muito bem-sucedido – os vidros do aeroporto não eram facilmente quebráveis. Sentiu seu pé latejar e abafou um gemido. Aquilo era tão infantil!

- Sai, vamos. – seu "irmão" lhe chamou, não muito animado, também.

O trabalho de seus novos pais – pelo que soube do outro jovem que morava com ele – nunca foi muito agradável, nesse sentido. Mudavam-se constantemente e poucas vezes voltavam para uma das cidades em que foram.

Dessa vez, iriam para o exterior – primeiro iriam para a sede em outra cidade, e de lá voariam num jato particular da empresa.

Antes, Sai não ligaria.

- Parece que o vôo vai se atrasar um pouco... – sua mãe disse, levemente entediada, analisando o quadro do avião.

Sai fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e pedindo por um milagre.

**X**

O carro nem parou e ela já saltara para fora dele. Qual seria o uso de seu sobrenome, se não se aproveitasse dele? O aeroporto era enorme, mas ela nem ligava. Queria apenas encontra-lo. Queria apenas tê-lo por um momento em seus braços.

Se deus existisse, que ele estivesse ao seu lado, naquele momento. Porque queria demais seu Jardim de Estrelas, que se distanciava a cada momento.

**X**

- Ah! Ele finalmente chegou. – o pai disse, alto, enquanto se levantava.

O resto da família fez o mesmo, com Sai sendo o último. Ele odiava aquela cidade, mas Hinata era importante demais.

_Efêmera demais_, concluiu, dando alguns passos atrás de seu irmão.

Porém, uma mão pequena agarrou sua blusa e o puxou para trás. Ao virar-se, apenas pôde ver uma enorme quantidade de cabelos negros compridos esvoaçarem, enquanto um peso considerável quase o jogava no chão.

_Hinata_.

**X**

Estava cansada, sem fôlego e completamente errada. Seu destino nunca esteve traçado, mas apenas quando escorregou numa poça de água e foi ao chão, que pôde ver Sai levantando-se e seguindo para o embarque.

O melhor acidente de sua vida.

- Hinata. – a voz dele ecoou, retirando-a de seus pensamentos.

Ela apenas sorriu, lutando para não tomar aqueles lábios.

**X**

Sai não pôde deixar de sorrir ao vê-la. Então ela o escolhera? Que perfeito!

- Sai. A-Antes que você vá... E-Eu preciso te dizer q-q-que... – ela estava nervosa demais, vermelha demais.

Ele apenas riu.

- Primeiro acalme-se, ok?

**X**

Ela não o ouviu.

- Eugostodevocê! – disse, num grito onde ninguém entendeu nada.

Ele sim.

E, sem que ela pudesse sequer imaginar algo, foi beijada, com um carinho incompreensível. Com uma vontade incrível.

**X**

Sentiu a temperatura dela elevar-se a cada segundo e riu por entre o beijo. Não arruinaria aquele momento, por nada neste mundo. Mas devia lembrar-se que garotas nervosas perdiam o fôlego facilmente. Hinata nunca foi exceção.

Logo abandonou aqueles calorosos lábios, dando um abraço na mesma e lhe dizendo uma palavra que não queria nunca dizer:

- Adeus.

E embarcou naquele avião.

**X**

**UM ANO DEPOIS**

Observou o céu brilhar um pouco mais forte que o normal. Era seu segundo semestre na faculdade e já sentia falta das férias. Eram nelas em que ela podia conversar diretamente com Sai, por meio de cartas – nenhum dos dois era muito bom com o computador, e não tinham interesse nessa máquina.

Porém, o moreno não lhe respondeu a última carta.

- Vamos Hinata! – sua amiga, Tenten, gritou, pegando em sua mão – Vamos nos atrasar!

- Já vou. – sussurrou, corando.

As coisas mudaram demais. Pelo que soube, Kakashi foi para outra cidade, após encontrar e casar-se com uma moça muito bonita. Além disso, agora Hinata tinha uma amiga, além de Shino e Kiba, que continuaram ao seu lado. Havia Sai também, porém ele cortara contatos com ela há mais ou menos um mês.

Sentiu vontade de chorar.

Só não o fez, pois uma voz, atrás dela, ecoou:

- Ainda é fácil te encontrar numa multidão.

Sem pensar, soltou sua mão da de Tenten e virou-se para aquele que tinha certeza ser o seu amado.

Os cabelos negros e curtos. Os olhos pretos. O sorriso levemente falso. A aparência andrógena.

Abraçou-o. Caiu na grama.

E sentiu-se no Jardim de Estrelas, mais uma vez.

Esperando no céu

Eu nunca estive longe de você

Girando em direção ao chão eu sentia cada movimento seu

Eu caminho sozinha

Cada passo que dou

Eu caminho sozinha

Minha tempestade de inverno

Mantendo-me acordada

Nunca acaba

Quando eu caminho sozinha

* * *

**TODO MUNDO QUERIA KAKAHINATA, MAS EU NUNCA PENSEI NESSA PROBABILIDADE.**

Tudo bem, demorei MESES para escrever isso, mas foi culpa da Abra também ç.ç' Nossos horários não se batiam ç-ç' Enfim eu terminei e bom, odiei o resultado e sinto muito por vocês que leram isso e tiveram que ficar com essa história suquinho ç.ç' E esse final suquinho também. e-e'

Ficou muito romântico, mas pelo menos acabou e o mundo se tornou um lugar melhor 8D Outra fanfic enfim terminada \8D/ Agora só faltam 52467676798.

E eu realmente acho que demorou muito mais que uma hora e meia para escrever, mas ok e-e'

A música é da Tarja Turunen, I walk alone e é muito linda e melancólica xD

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa fic e um especial OBRIGADA à Abra que me deu a chance de escrevê-la. Te amo, muito amor 8D

**SAIHINATA FOREVER \O/ -runz-**

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Srta. Abracadabra - _Demorou, heim? XD Mas espero que tenha gostado e não surte tanto! o.o'/ Essa fic é uma droga xP

* * *

_Lady Murder - _Ah que bom que gostou, amor! 8D Sim, esse foi o último cap. xP Nunca vou deixar a Hinata sozinha, ou pelo menos eu espero que não xD Desculpe pela demora ç.ç'

* * *

_Anjo Setsuna - _Poxa! Realmente muito obrigada!

* * *

_Jane Nyvelle - _Finalmente alguém que prefere o Sai ao Kakashi \o/ XD Desculpe a demora, tá? ç.ç' Obrigada 8D

* * *

_Wuahana - _Muito obrigada! º¬º -realmente feliz por uma review sua-

* * *

_Keith-chan - Hina-chan - _Ah, que bom que gostou! 8D Muito obrigada! Kisses!

* * *

_Senhorita Dream - _Nem gosto xP Sortuda nada, o garoto é muito chato -depois de meses e.e'- Verdade, uma pena que eu sempre acabo sendo a escolhida para isso xD

* * *

_Dondeloth - _Sem problemas xD Poxa, muito obrigada! fiquei muito feliz, mesmo i-i' Ah, que legal! 8D Eu jogava Rag ç.ç' Desculpe a demora, tá? ç.ç'

* * *

_Drey-Hyuuga - _Ah, muito obrigada n.n Uma pena que prefiro SaiHina à KakaHina xP E é claro que eu quero ser sua amiga 8DD

* * *

_FranHyuuga_ - Poxa muito obrigada, mas desculpe pela demora i.i' Muito, muito obrigada 8D -se sentindo pelos elogios-

* * *

_Insana -_ Oi xD Desculpe a demora, viu? e-e Sinto muito, mas prefiro o Sai xD Talvez eu escreva uma KakaHina pra você, tá? XD E Muito Obrigada pelos elogios!

* * *

_Srta. Kyuu -_ Ah, que bom que gostou tanto assim 8D Exatamente XD Injusto, né? XD Well, Kisses!

* * *

**MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE LERAM E ACOMPANHARAM ESSA FANFIC!**

**UM BEIJO ENORME PARA TODOS E UM GRANDE ABRAÇO TAMBÉM!**

**Assim eu termino mais uma fic minha, com o último e mais importante pedido, é claro.**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
